Fever
by orangemma
Summary: Sa peau était froide comme le marbre alors que la sienne n'était que braise. Entre eux, il en fallut peu pour que la température monte.


**Disclamer:** Rien ne m'appartient excepté le scénario.

**Fever **

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Ce fut les premiers mots qui me vinrent à l'esprit lorsqu'après avoir été réveillé par un brin d'herbe qui me chatouillait le nez, j'ouvris les yeux et découvris que j'étais complètement nu dans une clairière au milieu des bois. Mon premier réflexe fut de chercher mes vêtements et de me précipiter pour les remettre puis ses mots refirent le tour de mon esprit : « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Il fallait que je me souvienne.

Je faisais ma ronde dans la forêt quand Seth m'avait télépathiquement informé qu'un Sang froid voulait me parler. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas, tout ce qu'il pouvait me donner était un lieu de rendez vous : une clairière. Cette même clairière où j'étais nu comme un ver il y a encore quelques secondes. Et ensuite ? J'étais allé au rendez vous évidement mais après ? Qui était venu ? Pourquoi avait-on voulu me voir ? Le trou noir. Seules des sensations, des sentiments me restaient.

Il y a eu une dispute, une bagarre. Je me souviens de cette colère qui m'a soudain envahit, de cette rage qui me donnait envie de tout détruire et même de tuer mon interlocuteur. J'étais Hulk, je sentais toute la noirceur en moi qui voulait s'exprimer. Le sang froid avait déclenché tout cela, j'en étais sûr même si le comment m'échappait toujours. J'ai encore le sentiment d'être sur le point d'exploser quand soudain toute cette pression disparue, comme anesthésiée par un sensation glacée.

Encore floue, la scène me revint pourtant en mémoire : mes lèvres sur les siennes, son regard noir après m'avoir repoussé et de nouveaux coups entre nous. Sans vraiment comprendre comment – et encore moins pourquoi – les uppercuts et les baisers fougueux s'étaient entre-mêlés : l'un étant irrémédiablement suivit de l'autre. Aussi soudainement qu'avait eu lieu le premier baiser, apparut une vigoureuse passion dont l'origine nous était inconnu mais ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de s'emparer de nous deux et de, par la même occasion, faire arrêter la violence des coups pour augmenter celle du désir. Cette envie fiévreuse avait pris le contrôle totale de mes faits et gestes. Comme dans un état second, j'avais cherché a en avoir toujours plus comme un drogué en manque de son héroïne. Mes mains tremblantes d'excitation s'accrocher à chaque parcelle de son corps : je le voulais c'était une évidence et même s'il avait été réfractaire au début, je sentais ses dernière barrières voler en morceaux les unes après les autres. Il cédait. Il me cédait enfin.

Je me souviens très bien de mon agacement face à ses horripilants boutons de chemise qui ne voulaient pas se défaire alors j'avais tout arraché, me frayant un passage jusqu'à sa peau de force . Mes vêtements ne furent pas reste et ne tardèrent pas à finir au sol en compagnie de sa chemise. Il y eu alors une légère hésitation, un temps mort, quand je fus soudain confronter à son pantalon. Comme si je m'apprêtais à souiller un être qui ne le méritait pas et que ma conscience me rappelait à l'ordre. J'avais alors vu le doute s'installer aussi dans ses pupilles mielleuses et une vague de désir m'envahit à nouveau. Alors, sans attendre qu'il change d'avis ou que je flanche encore, je fis tomber le dernier obstacle entre nos deux corps.

Je sentais sa peau fraiche contre la mienne, brulante. Pourtant cela ne calmait en rien mes ardeurs. Sauvagement, nos corps se collèrent l'un à l'autre et nos jambes formèrent un méli-mélo de membres. Chacun cherchait à dominer l'autre et ne voulait s'avouer vaincu. Les muscles bandés, notre bataille était devenu luxuriante. Ses mains caressant mes reins et son souffle parfumé dans ma nuque me firent baisser les armes et le laissait mener la danse. Je m'abandonnais à ses ordres sans plus aucune résistance, le but étant de le laisser me posséder pour le faire mien.

Plaqué face contre terre, l'herbe envahissait mon visage tandis que je sentais la fraicheur de son corps accroitre au fur et à mesure qu'il s'allongeait sur moi. Sans prélude et d'une façon presque animale il unit son corps au mien, m'arrachant un râle de surprise et d'une légère douleur passagère. Il commença ses va et vient, ses mouvements gardant la puissance qui caractérise son espèce. JE sentais ses mouvements de bassin ondulant contre le mien tel une douche froide qui tentait vainement de calmer le feu de ma peau mais qui à l'inverse l'attisait. J'étais consumé par un plaisir que nul être n'aurait été capable d'arrêter et j'en redemander encore plus à chaque coup de rein, criant un prénom dont je ne me souviens plus sonorités à présent et que j'accompagnais de gémissements. Sa brutalité ne m'offrait aucune volupté pourtant je n'en avais que faire. Tout ce qui m'importer était l'instant présent, ce moment où mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la terre sous l'effet de la jouissance. Il avait donné le coup de grâce et l'extase me fit perdre connaissance.

Voilà ce qui s'était passé... et maintenant, le souvenir de ce moment me grisait encore. Je devais pourtant me reprendre car un autre souvenir me revint en mémoire : Bella. Elle devait venir à la réserve aujourd'hui. Sans perdre une seconde je couru donc jusqu'à notre point de rencontre situé à la lisière de la réserve, que j'avais quitté cette nuit. Grâce à mes capacités surhumaines j'arrivais en quelques minutes à peine à mon lieu de rendez vous. Une voiture grise était arrêtée non loin de là, les feux allumés à cause de la brume. Je m'approchais au maximum que le pacte m'y autorisé et attendis.

Quelques secondes suffirent à ce que la porte passager s'ouvre, laissant apparaître un imperméable jaune. Bella avança dans ma direction, la mine renfrognée :

« - Salut, maugréa-t-elle simplement.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demandais je inquiet d'avoir fait quelque chose qui l'ait contrarié.

Rien. Enfin rien d'important. C'est juste Edward qui est désagréable depuis ce matin. Il est allé chassé cette nuit et depuis il est impossible. J'ai dû batailler pour venir parce qu'il ne voulait pas me laisser te voir ! »

Un doute m'envahit soudain. Je jetais un œil en direction de la Golf et vis le sans froid s'agripper violemment au volant au moment où j'essayais de repenser au visage de mon partenaire d'une nuit. Bella me sortit soudainement de mes pensées : « Hé Jake, ca va ? Tu es devenu tout blême d'un coup ? »

* * *

Okay, alors j'espère que l'histoire reste naturelle dans la narration parce que ce défi - car oui cela en était un - a été une torture pour moi à écrire. Sachant qu'hormis Brian et Justin, je ne suis pas une adepte d'Yaoi ni des lemons... je vous laisse imaginer le travail sur moi que ce fut ! En tout cas j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! N'hésitez pas à passer par la case Review ! Xoxo.


End file.
